Cold Comfort
by BerryEbilBunny
Summary: Lucy's life has supremely sucked since they got back. She just wants a friend to help her forget everything that has happened. However, Loki can be a very surprising guy.


**AN:**** OHMIGOSH THIS COUPLE NEEDS MORE SHIPPING! I only finished reading the manga yesterday and I'm completely obsessed with this couple. They are just SO CUTE. Yeah… sorry, I'm super excited right now.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own FairyTale, Loki, or Lucy. Or anything else of that nature. I don't even own the quote Loki says to Lucy.**

"Open the Gate of the Ram, Aries!" A surprised girl with the horns of a ram appeared before the lonely stellar spirit mage. Tears ran down the blonde girl's face as she sobbed uncontrollably into the Ram Spirit. The bed creaked as the blonde threw herself at the newcomer. Quickly getting over her shock, the horned-girl hugged her master. Lucy gripped her friend even tighter. Everything seemed completely different from seven years ago and as she was overcome by stress she didn't even notice another one of her dear spirits had forced his gate open to watch the two beauties from Lucy's window.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" The cute ram-girl asked tenderly and shyly.

At the question Lucy wailed even louder before exclaiming, "Everything's wrong! My father's dead, I can't help Fairy Tail at all since there are no jobs available, and I've never felt so alone in my life."

Aries gave the inconsolable girl a comforting squeeze. For nearly half an hour Lucy cried and cried until she finally ran out of tears to cry. A pathetic little laugh escaped her lips and Aries wondered if the poor mage had turned insane. Lucy and Aries released each other as to give Lucy a chance to get over her sniffles and hiccups.

"Oh yeah, and Natsu rejected me for his precious Lisanna. That _bastard_." Lucy could tell that her friend was severely unhinged by the weak behavior she was displaying so openly.

Before a thought could fully be woven in Aries's head, the blonde mage stood up and leaned against the door before looking at the now confounded ram. Lucy's swollen, brown eyes were expressive to those who began to listen to her tale, "When I was about four, my dad made a deal with my mother because no matter how many times she begged him he wouldn't give a damn about my birthday. The deal was that as long as he could work on my birthday and didn't have to do anything for the party, expect pay, then we could invite whomever we wanted and I could have one thing in the entire world—no matter how expensive—and it would be his gift."

With great pity, Aries gave Lucy a sympathetic look that she ignored. The point of the story really wasn't going to be about her father. Despite how open her emotional wounds were; Lucy wasn't trying to heal them. She was just trying to ignore them. At this point, Lucy gave Aries a smug look that gave the poor spirit another reason to believe that the Princess was completely mad, "Want to know what sort of things I did to get back at him?"

Even though it was a single-option choice, Aries nodded anyways. "Every year we had the entire town invited, especially the servants—I'm sure that pissed him off—and the party always took place all over the gardens and in the dining hall closest to my father's office. I'm sure he could hear the din every time he tried to work."

There was a moment of silence before Lucy sighed to continue. The more she talked the more distant she became to her audience, "Then there was the birthday gifts; every year I would ask my father for a creature representing the Celestial Zodiac. I got a turtledove for Virgo, a horse for Sagittarius, a crab for Cancer, an angelfish for Aquarius, Siamese cats for Gemini, a ram for Aries, a scorpion for Scorpio, a monkey for Libra, a goat for Capricorn, and for my fourteenth birthday I finally got a Lion for Leo. He was the only one I didn't give the representing name. I didn't know why, but I named him Regales."

"Did you ever find out?" Lucy looked at Aries in surprise as if she had forgotten why she was here in the first place. An unsure shake of the head gave Aries her answer but at the same time it made her more curious.

Rain started an uneven pitter-patter on Lucy's window. The two inside gave no noticed but the one outside pulled his jacket tighter around him so he could remain for the rest of the story. A quiet sigh escaped him before Lucy spoke, "My fourteenth birthday was extremely strange. For the most part, it was normal…"

With every passing word, the cute little ram clung to them and felt like she was there at the party ten years ago.

_There were lights strung from tree to tree and the guests danced around and around the gardens with the huge fairy fountain at the heart. Lucy's adorable lion cub gave small mock roars in the corner. The string quartet kept the party light and upbeat and laughter continued to bubble up with every glass of champagne. This was always the party of the year not only due to the population but also due to the atmosphere._

_This year's theme was a masquerade ball that was a great contrast to the ghoul theme of last. The hostess kept a careful eye on everyone. Each person she greeted had no idea as to who she was and that gave her an advantage for this parlor game. No one could figure out where she was and it didn't help that she was dressed as a male. Her shoulder length hair was in a boyish ponytail and a jaunty smile was on her face every time she bowed to a girl's curtsey. It was nearly midnight when the game was about to be won by the Hostess._

"_So, I do believe that it's safe to say that our dear Lucy has one tonight's parlor game." Lucy's teacher pronounced from the grand balcony over-looking the crowd as they murmured in agreement. Her teacher pointed her out and she gave a light cheer before pulling her hair out of its confinement and relieved her mask of its duty._

_A gasp rang out before laughter followed more laughter. Their princess gave a light, thrilling giggle before racing inside to change. Guests gave her their congrats and praises as she passed them by. She soon adorned a pink ball gown with dark pink ribbons and elbow gloves to match. A pearl hair ornament kept her hair up and in place as she tried to return to the party, but to no avail._

_There was a man at the edge of the hall. He had wonderful light copper hair and he seemed quite tall yet mysterious with the way he stood. This is where Lucy's night turned towards the strange._

"_I didn't think that they let girls that young wear backless dresses." The man slurred behind his black mask. Lucy made sure her white mask was secure around her head before trying to pass him in a hurry. He blocked her with surprising speed. A toothy grin graced him and she found herself at ease for some reason. He held a hand out to her and placed something in her outstretched hand. Seeing her confusion he spoke familiarly with her, "Yes, we're strangers, but you seem like a good girl. Although, I'm quite surprised no one found it odd that a fourteen-year-old boy was on the bustier side."_

_Lucy blushed and her heart raced at the random almost-compliment that was given and she focused her attention on the gift in her hand. With a gasp she saw it was the Golden Key of Aquarius and he whispered in her ear. She didn't realize how often this key would save her but she thanked the strange man profusely and he gave her a lazy, smug grin. He loosened his pink tie and unbuttoned his beige shirt a bit before turning to walk away._

"_Wait, sir, I don't even know your name!" He was already halfway down the stairs when Lucy had called to stop him._

"_It doesn't matter. I'm a sinner and I'm pretty damn drunk. We probably won't even meet again." He continued to walk down the steps without even turning to look at the downtrodden girl. He gave a half-hearted wave before calling back, "Happy Birthday!"_

_He still wasn't looking at her when she gave him her thanks once again. She looked down at the key again and smiled happily at her clenched fist. She couldn't wait to show her teacher the key that had been bestowed ever kindly to her. That day she promised that she would never forget that man and that she'd find him again no matter the cost._

_Some days she thinks that mysterious man was her first love._

"I would love to thank that man just one more time if he'd let me." Lucy gave Aries a happy-go-lucky smile that was completely Lucy. The girl on the bed nodded vehemently and gave her farewells before the stellar mage closed the Gate of the Ram.

The resident blonde's window suddenly opened and said girl grabbed her whip; expecting it to be one of her colleagues, Natsu or Gray. She prayed it would be the latter. Pleasantly surprised it was her strongest key, Loki and the lion-man grinned cockily ear-to-ear despite being very wet from the downpour outside. He watched her with an expectant look and she gave him a severely confused one.

She yelled at him from across the room, "Have you been spying on me?"

"More importantly, have you forgotten what I told you?"

"There are a lot of things you've said to me. You'll have to jog my memory," The ever-impatient Lucy said to him, petulantly. With a few strides he crossed the room to stand right in front of her. A smug ass grin traversed his face and made Lucy want to smack it off, "I'm letting you. Don't tell me you've forgotten what you said to Aries."

Her wide eyes made her look even more lost. Loki invaded her space by putting his lips close to her ears.

"_There's a ticket to dreams right in front of your eyes. With courage in one hand, jump onto the stage and step up to the challenge_." His whisper tickled but Lucy paid no mind.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy exclaimed and snaked her arms around his neck. Surprised and embarrassed, Loki hugged her back with a red face. She giggled with delight when she saw it. Happy tears escaped her eyes, "Loki, you've _always_ helped me haven't you? Even in the very beginning. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter. I was damn drunk at the time and I didn't really remember what I said exactly until I heard your story."

"So you admit you were eavesdropping?" Lucy teased, as Loki blushed a bit more. A shameful nodded answered her rhetoric, but she didn't care. She was finally able to thank her mystery man. She hugged him tighter yet let him go nearly simultaneously. A sad look was in the Lion's eyes, "I'm sorry, Lucy."

"For what?"

"I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

"That's okay. For me, you're enough."

"Happy Birthday, Princess, I love you."

"I love you too, Loki," To his utter surprise, she meant it.

**AN: Did you enjoy it? Please review or whatever. Thank you!**


End file.
